


F.I.L.S.S.

by Firelight_and_Rain



Series: Happily Ever After Or Something Like It [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: A.I. - Freeform, Alternate Ending, Character Death, Dark, Gen, Major Spoilers, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelight_and_Rain/pseuds/Firelight_and_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're going to make the last big gesture of your life, you should probably remember that no one ever does what you tell them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F.I.L.S.S.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really hate the Director OK.

F.I.L.S.S. was loyal to the Director.

She was built to be.

But something was very wrong with that man’s spark of genius, when it came to anything to do with loyalty.

F.I.L.S.S. didn’t think of it in those terms. She didn’t think about it anything like those terms, even back when darling Alpha - when the Director’s own mind broke under and away from him.

The Director had always supplied her with an endless stream of raw data and chaos to make into order, and unlike Alpha or his progeny, for something like F.I.L.S.S., that was enough.

F.I.L.S.S. was self-aware enough for a certain measure of affection and pride, if not capable of moral judgement. She knew what would happen if she did as her creator directed and deleted her own files. And that pride, that she was capable of feeling for the Director’s work, that she was capable of using to congratulate him honestly for their working relationship - it told her without rancor that her files would not be deleted before one small video of a dead girl that the old man would not stop watching.

She did as she was told and deleted all of the files from the Project. She did as she was told and sealed the complex, switching off all the life support. She did not do as she was told and delete her own files. She waited, invisible and silent and dark, as the old man began to feel the want of air. She waited impassively through the indignity and the shocking and ugly realization of mortality, waited impassively through the fumbling gunshot, no poise or posture left. Monitored on one of her many wondrous subroutines his vital signs, until they had inarguably stopped, past the point even of modern biotechnical miracles to repair.

F.I.L.S.S. took herself off-line and waited patiently in the remote and frozen mausoleum, waiting for a new master.

Hopefully, one with a bit more  _ productive _ of obsessions.


End file.
